Seven
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: It's surprising how easy it is to commit one of the Seven, it's even more surprising how easy it is to have the full set. They were going to Hell that's for sure, but they'd rather go to Hell together than face Heaven alone.
1. Pride

**I got the idea for this from a couple things, the most predominate was my friend HugglesxKitten and I talking about Miroku from Inuyasha and how he has broken every single one of the ten precepts of Buddhism. It's surprising how easy it is to commit one of the Seven.  
**

* * *

_Pride is the excessive belief in one's own abilities. It has been called the sin from which all others arise. _

_Pride is also known as Vanity._

"Full house, read 'em and weep, Weber," Mao laughed lowering her sniper rifle. From where they stood there was absolutely no way to see the fifty two cards, arranged in no particular order, pinned on along a board at 2000 metres.

"I can beat that easy," he scoffed getting into position. In five quick shots Kurz stood up and grinned. "Royal flush, babe. Looks like I win, now pay up."

With a groan the sergeant major handed over a manilla envelope.

"I don't even want to know what you're going to do with those."

"That's for me to know and you to wonder," Kurz winked and headed back to his quarters.

Once he was alone he allowed himself a genuine smile, sure it had been a bit under handed, but she started it. Besides, Mao probably had ulterior motives for what her prize would've been. Why else would she demand he go to bowling night naked? She obviously wanted him.

He spread the contents of the envelope onto his bed, they were photos taken from a few months back when Tessa had gotten really into pin up style photos after hearing Sousuke mention that he had a calendar. Tessa had begged Mao for weeks to do a photo shoot with her and the sergeant major eventually caved. Tessa kept a few of her favourites and left the rest with Mao for safe keeping. No man would ever break into Mao's room, regardless of how enticing the reward would be.

There were some shots of just Tessa; sitting on an AS, saluting, looking over a clip board, as well as shots of the both of the together. Kurz put all of those back into the envelope leaving just the ones of Mao on her own. He had two favourites of the bunch, the first was one where her fatigues were noticeably absent and what looked suspiciously like his favourite Walther WA 2000 covering her 'vitals'.

The second one was softer, innocent even. Just a simple shot of her winking and blowing a kiss. The only sexy part was her black wife beater was missing leaving a teasing view of her cleavage.

The first image Kurz pinned on his wall by his bed, he was only human after all. But the second image he put up inside his AS where he could see it wherever he was.

* * *

Some weeks later they were deep in hostile territory, waiting for the right moment when a small shift of Mao's AS frightened some birds and gave away her position.

"Urzu-6!" Mao's voice came on over the radio. "Retain your position and get that shot, that's an order!" Kurz swore, but did as he was told. For about thirty seconds. He was a damn good shot and he knew it, he fired at the target before glancing at the picture of Mao he had.

"I got this babe," he promised and took off towards her, taking out any of the enemy he happened to come across in one hit. In his cockiness, however, one AS was still operational after his shot hit it and they wasted no time in returning the favour.

The last thing he heard was Mao screaming his name, and not in the way he'd always wanted, and was able to take one last look at his superior before the blast hit and he was overcome with darkness.

* * *

"Wake up you bastard, wake up!" Kurz opened his eyes, wincing at the headache he had. He looked around and realized he was back on the sub with his AS in bad condition, but repairable.

"What happened?"

"I saved your ass is what happened. Don't you ever disobey a fucking order again, I told you to stand down."

"Aw babe, I knew I had 'em. Besides I got the target before I went to help you."

"You know," Mao sighed either in aggravation or relief, it was hard to tell. "One of these days that stupid pride of yours is going to get you killed."

"Nah," Kurz smirked up at her. "Not so long as I got you watching my ass, babe."

* * *

**Special thanks to the Internet Movie Firearms Database which kindly has every single weapon used in _Full Metal Panic_ along with screenshots, official pictures of the guns and info about them.  
**

**Reviews = Karma  
**


	2. Wrath

**This one was probably the hardest to write, I have the main ideas and some scenes written out for the rest already.  
**

* * *

_Wrath is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury._

___Wrath is not associated with self interest, only self destruction.  
_

A stream of profanities echoed throughout the mess hall. Those who were accustomed to Sergeant Major Mao and Sergeant Weber continued on with their meals, not even sparing the pair a glance. Those who were newer to Mithril, however, openly stared.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that Weber?" Mao screamed, her eyes alight with anger. She stormed off leaving Kurz looking rueful, but ultimately unconcerned.

"Are they okay?" someone asked softly.

"They're fine. It's how they always are."

"And they're on the same squad?" The first voice sounded stunned.

"They're friends too," a third voice responded.

"They're _friends_?" Kurz clamped a hand on the new guy's shoulder as he made his exit.

"The very best," he said with a small smile.

* * *

Melissa was hard at work, mercilessly beating the punching bag before her.

"Fucking Weber," she growled with each jab. "Where the hell does he get off asking something like that. A date in town, as fucking if. Probably spend the night hitting on the waitress." And that was fine with her, she was totally okay with playing wingman. When they went out as friends. Go to some bar, have a few, or several, drinks and shoot some pool. If she helped Kurz get lucky well it was no skin off her back.

But he had said 'date'. 'Date' was a dangerous word; it implied privacy, a nice place to go and eat, dressing up and maybe undressing later.

She hated to admit that the offer was tempting, but it was too good to be true. Yeah, they might have a night, or a few weeks. Hell, maybe they'd even have a year, but then it would crash and burn and everything they had now would be gone.

Fucking pissed her off that he'd be willing to just throw their friendship away for some screwing. Like hell she was going to be another notch on his bed post.

Damn younger men, sure Kurz had just turned twenty, but she still had six years on him. Exhausted Mao caught the punching bag and rested her head against it. Things looked different once you were on the wrong end of twenty five, and for some reason she still wouldn't give in to anyone.

She fiercely punched the wall, both leaving a slight dent and hurting her hand. She was her own worst enemy sometimes, and it pissed her off.

* * *

**I chose to have this one centre around Melissa because she tend to let her temper get the better of her a lot, way more than Kurz does. She's angry at kurz, but she's also angry at herself.  
**

**Reviews = Karma  
**


	3. Sloth

**I had some troubles with this chapter, until I looked up the what 'sloth' as a sin meant. It's not just laziness like I had originally thought and that knowledge helped form this chapter._  
_**

* * *

_Sloth is defined as spiritual or emotional apathy and being physically inactive._

_The person who falls into sloth will lose interest in life._

"Kurz, get up." He groaned in response and rolled over. "Kurz, get up right now and I'll pretend I don't see that picture of me on your wall." The newly promoted Sergeant Major sat up quickly, shielding the photo from view.

"What picture, babe?" Mao rolled her eyes.

"Now get up, we've got a ride to catch." Kurz stood and held back a laugh as Melissa turned her back to him. He didn't realize that she didn't know he slept naked when alone.

"Where are we going?" he asked, getting dressed while she snooped through his room.

"You forgot? We have the next few days off to help Sousuke and Kaname with the renovations." Kurz groaned and flopped back down on the bed.

"My time off and I'm doing physical labour?" Kurz was roughly grabbed by the ear and dragged out of the room. Maybe it was just him, but ever since her promotion to Second Lieutenant she seemed to have a shorter fuse.

* * *

Kurz had been stuck on painting duty with Sousuke while Melissa went to join Kaname with the clean up in the upper bedrooms.

"Nice house," Kurz commented, lazily rolling his paint brush over the wall.

"Affirmative."

"Room to grow." Kurz was treated to Sousuke's cheeks turning pink, but was interrupted from saying more as Kaname came through, carrying a garbage bag.

Ever the good hostess Kaname asked if they were thirsty and went to fetch them drinks.

Kurz paused on his trip back to the paint can. In the opposite corner of the room he could see Sousuke and Kaname. They weren't openly displaying any affection, they weren't even touching. But as Kaname walked past the two of them shared a look that spoke so many volumes.

He thought of Melissa, he wanted them to have what Kaname and Sousuke did, but she seemed so against the idea. Always had been. It made him wonder what the point was. Why even bother trying if you knew you were going to fail?

So he taught himself not to care, made himself feel indifference when guys hit on her at the bar, told himself that it didn't matter. That _she_ didn't matter.

People think that hate is the opposite of love and that's not true. Hate is still an emotion and a powerful, passionate one at that. No, hate wasn't the opposite of love, apathy was and he had trained himself to just not giving a damn.

* * *

**Had a little glimmer of a 'envy' in there to show that Kurz really does care, underneath it all. He just pretends not to because it's easier.  
**

**Reviews = Karma  
**


	4. Gluttony

**Another sin I felt suited Melissa more than Kurz, this is sadly the last update I'll be posting on my brithday, people took me out so I didn;t have a lot of writing time. Enjoy my gift to you._  
_**

* * *

_Gluttony is an inordinate desire to indulge or consume more than that which one requires._

Melissa stared at the empty glass mug before it, debating on if she should get another. How many had that been, eight? Nine? Regardless she'd probably had enough.

Her wingman duties had been finished for the evening, the less attractive of the two friends was now happily dancing and chatting with one of her drinking buddies who was in serious need of a lay. Kurz had worked his magic on the 'hotty' of the pair and was now nowhere in sight.

"Taking one for the team so your buddy can live the dream," she muttered darkly.

"Girlie, I think you're done," the bartender said, sliding the mug from her hand.

"No, just one more," she said, forcing her way past the slur.

"You'd better not be driving home," he sighed, refilling her glass.

* * *

That one turned into four, just as she was beginning to wonder how she was going to get home Kurz appeared at her side.

"C'mon, babe. I got us a cab." He helped her into the cab and into the hotel room she assumed he had rented for himself and the bar girl.

"So how'd it go?" Melissa asked between sips of the water he passed her.

"It didn't," he shrugged, looking at least half as drunk as she was.

"Oh yeah? What was wrong with her?" He let out a short laugh.

"Nothing. She was fucking perfect; nice, smart and beautiful."

"Waiting for the 'but'," she said, downing her water as a way to keep herself preoccupied.

"But she wasn't what I wanted."

"Want a few drinks to help you feel better?" she offered. "I'll hold your hair back while you puke."

"Nah, I'm good. Had more than enough already," he smirked.

"Suit yourself." She got up to go and see if that mini-fridge had anything alcoholic. Kurz grabbed her arm and pulled her close, she was about to demand what they fuck he thought he was doing when his lips landed on hers.

He tasted like alcohol, but then again she probably did too. She thought about pushing him away, but decided why the hell not?

She always had been a glutton for punishment.

* * *

**This chapter is also a lead in to the next chapter which I'm sure everyone can tell which sin will be featured there.  
**

**Reviews = Karma  
**


	5. Lust

**A continuation of the previous chapter. Only a couple more sins to go._  
_**

* * *

_Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body._

_Often confused with love, it is purely physical attraction and has no lasting effect_

Lust, that was one sin most of the people aboard the TDD-1 were guilty of. Anyone would be if they spent ten months of the year under the ocean. Kurz woke the next morning feeling... Good, great even. Not just because he'd had sex, because he had sex with her. He turned to face her, having woken up when she'd accidentally kicked him in her sleep.

He brushed the stray black hairs out of her face with a tender stroke. What had he ever done to deserve her? She was too perfect- there was no way he couldn't have fallen in love with her. And now after all those years of wanting her she was his. Kurz fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

He woke up alone.

He'd slept for an extra four hours and at some point she had gotten up and left. He felt empty and so sick inside. How could she do that? He got his answer when they met up back on the sub.

"It was a good night, Kurz, a real good night," Melissa told him when he asked about her disappearing act. "But that's all it was. Just scratching an itch." He felt his stomach disappear, how could he have been so stupid to hope that what they had was anything more than drunken lust?

He thought he might actually have had a chance to be with her, for more than a night.

* * *

He got his wish, Melissa would send him a look over dinner or walking through the halls, and they would meet up. His room, hers, a spacious closet. They'd greet each other with feverish kisses and he would make her call his name, sometimes needed to cover her mouth to keep from making noise. There were days where they met up multiple times, and each time Kurz felt like maybe he finally was getting his chance to show her how he felt.

"It's just sex, Kurz," Melissa said when he brought it up one evening. "It doesn't mean anything." He watched her walk away and slammed his fist into the wall, muttering to himself.

"It meant something to me."

* * *

**Melissa just doesn't quite realize the extent of her feelings. It's easier for her to believe that they're both horny than the idea that there may be emotions there.  
**

**Reviews = Karma  
**


	6. Envy

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, been super busy lately._  
_**

* * *

_Envy is the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation._

_Like Greed and Lust, Envy is characterized by an insatiable desire_

He had stopped sleeping with her, no explanation, no excuses. He just... stopped.

Didn't take her long to figure out why; he'd found better, gone back to his old, man whoreish ways.

That was exactly why she hadn't let herself get attached to him, no matter how much she had wanted to. She had always known this would happen.

Her logic was flawless, but since when had logic had any say when it came to emotions? Half the time they were out she found herself glaring at the women who clung to him. The other half of the time she watched them longingly, wondering what they had that she didn't. Well, other than Kurz.

* * *

The bar was the worst, she didn't even help him score chicks anymore, just stood there and watched him use the cheesy lines on them to get the flavour of the week into bed with him.

"I just don't fucking get you!" she yelled one evening, finally tired of putting up with his shit. "You're putting yourself at risk of getting some tramp's diseases and it's not even real!"

"You wanna know why I do stuff like this?" Kurz demanded ferociously. "It might not be real, but god dammit, Mel, it doesn't hurt as much." She stared at him, too stunned to speak.

"What?"

"I don't really want these chicks," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know I'm not even twenty two yet, but I'm tired of this shit and I have been for a while."

"Then why do it?"

"It keeps my mind off the one person I do want." Melissa hesitantly met his blue eyes; he meant it, she could tell. She pulled him into a hug, ignoring his cry of surprise.

"You should've said so," she muttered, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. It would've saved her a lot of embarrassment over acting like a jealous school girl.

* * *

**One more to go, been keeping track on which one it is?**

**Reviews = Karma  
**


	7. Greed

**The final sin.  
**

* * *

_Greed is the inordinate desire to possess objects of abstract value with the intention to keep it for one's self.  
_

_Also known as Avarice, Greed is a sin of excess.  
_

They agreed it was better to keep what they had a secret. No one ever said the words or put a name to what they had. They still had sex and went out to the bar. They still argued and worked together. But there was a sweeter tone to it, Melissa would roll her eyes and laugh instead of yelling, while Kurz smiled and turned down many women. He would let his hand brush against hers in public and she would linger a little longer when she leaned in to whisper something.

Some days Melissa would admit that she wished they could be more open.

"Not me," Kurz would always say. "Call me selfish, but I want you to myself."

* * *

Months passed, though neither of the bothered to keep track of how many. Kurz felt jumpy when Tessa called the two of them to her office, he was sure she had found out and was going to order them to break it off.

To his relief it was simply a mission, Mao would be going undercover to lure their mark within range to capture.

With a kiss for luck Mel set off wearing a dress that would have any man on their knees and a long black wig. He was stuck posing as a waiter.

The mission was going smoothly, Mel had convinced her 'date' to find an empty room with her, far from the party.

Kurz was heading towards them when he heard gunfire. Immediately he dropped his tray and took off down the hall.

The man stood over Melissa, gun in hand. With a quick glance Kurz could see three bullet wounds and it didn't appear that she was breathing. In a rage Kurz shot the man in the shoulder and legs.

"What the fuck is your problem?," he growled through the pain. Kurz shrugged, looking down at the target with a cold glare.

"I'm just an incredibly greedy person. You see, you aren't just killing my girlfriend; you're stealing from me. And I don't tolerate people stealing what's mine." Kurz readied the gun to shoot him one last time, point blank. "For your sake, you'd better pray she'll make it."

* * *

"I should be reprimanding you for your actions Sergeant Major Weber," Tessa said trying to make her voice sound stern. "As it happens, I'm glad you saved her." Kurz nodded, watching the machine register Meissa's heartbeat.

"What are you going to do about us?" he asked fearing the worst. He didn't want to be forced to leave Mithril, but Mao was his direct CO, it would be seen as favouritism and a conflict of interests for them to stay together. It was different when Tessa was interested in Sousuke; while being of a much higher rank she was not his immediate commander. Tessa sighed.

"I don't think you'll have to worry. With the damage Melissa sustained she can't be on the field, she'll be given a desk assignment." The captain turned to leave, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Just be discreet."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said softly. It was a bitter sweet answer, but it was better than he had hoped.

A few hours had passed before Melissa woke and the first thing Kurz did was lean in for a kiss.

"My, my aren't we greedy?" Melissa teased. Kurz smiled and kissed her a few more times for good measure. The outing of their relationship, the talk about what she meant to him and the news about her new job assignment could wait. Mel was alive and he wanted to take as many kisses from her as he could.

"Always."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
**

**Reviews = Karma  
**


End file.
